


Pull

by Sinful Words (MontanaHarper)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Sinful%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Afterward, no one quite remembered whose idea it had been in the first place, but it had seemed like a good one at the time. The goal was to make the most difficult pick-up, as judged by the other three Hobbits.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a 15minuteficlets challenge, but it appears I can't write anything—not even a drabble—in fifteen minutes. This took about half an hour, but I liked it so I'm sharing.

Afterward, no one quite remembered whose idea it had been in the first place, but it had seemed like a good one at the time. The goal was to make the most difficult pick-up, as judged by the other three Hobbits.

Points out of fifteen were to be awarded for the relative attractiveness, aloofness, and sobriety of the target, with the highest score winning. Sean was, needless to say, excused from the competition itself, but had still been drafted as a judge.

On the first of the three consecutive Saturday nights allotted to the contest, Billy drew the short straw. He set his sights on a gorgeous, statuesque redhead who had shown no interest whatsoever in the notoriety of the Elves, Hobbits, and Men who filled the club.

Billy seated himself on the barstool beside hers, gestured to the bartender, and then turned and spoke to her. To the other Hobbits' surprise, she neither ignored nor slapped him, but instead smiled and nodded. A few more minutes of conversation and Billy was holding her coat for her as she slipped into it. He winked slyly at the other three, and then he was guiding her gently out the door, one hand in the small of her back.

Each judge scored Billy's pick-up on a coaster and passed it to Sean, who was entrusted with their safekeeping until the end of the competition when they'd be tallied and the winner determined. The unofficial consensus, though, was that Billy had set the bar pretty high.

The following Saturday night found the Hobbits gathered in the same club, this time watching as Dom prowled the room for a few minutes before he headed for a small, out-of-the-way table occupied by a pair of blondes. With his typical confidence, he slid into the empty chair as though the women had been waiting for him, flashing the grin that he regularly used to get his own way.

There was a collective intake of breath as one trio awaited the reaction at the table of the other, wondering if Dom would fare as well as Billy had when it came to avoiding getting his face slapped.

Apparently the Monaghan charm was as effective as ever, because there was no immediate violence perpetrated against him. It took him half an hour and several rounds of Cosmopolitans, but in the end the other Hobbits watched as he headed out the door, a blonde on each arm.

If Billy had set the bar high, Dom's double success made the competition a virtual shut-out.

When, on the following Saturday night, it was Elijah's turn, he stayed at their table and nursed his beer until the others felt the need to reassure him that he didn't have to participate. He simply shook his head and took another drink, his gaze never leaving the crowd on the dance floor.

Just when the rest of the Hobbits had nearly given up on him and Dom was making noises about finding a bird to pull for himself, Elijah stood and headed for the mass of bodies writhing to the heavy bass beat. Three pairs of eyes followed his progress through the dancers, occasionally losing sight of him in the crowd before picking him out again as the human sea ebbed and flowed in time to the music.

The crowd shifted enough to let the other Hobbits see Elijah grind up against the tall brunet, their mutual body language making it clear that neither was going home alone. Billy and Dom sighed and shook their heads. Sean pulled the previous nights' coasters from his pocket and began to shred them onto the table; there was no question Elijah had won.

In the three months they'd been filming, no one had managed to pull Orlando Bloom. Until now.


End file.
